pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lorelei (Adventures)
Lorelei is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who was a member of the Elite Four in the Kanto region. Appearance Lorelei is a woman, whose hair has two pigtails and a ponytail. She wears a pair of glasses, with her eyes being hazel-colored. Red, Green, Blue and Yellow She wears a black shirt, skirt and high-heeled shoes, and wears a pendant around her neck. Lorelei has violet hair. Yellow arc Her appearance remains unchanged from Red, Green & Blue arc. FireRed and LeafGreen She wears a black sleeveless shirt, a purple pencil skirt, black high heels and a silver bracelet around her right arm. Lorelei also has brown hair. Emerald arc Her appearance remains unchanged from FireRed & LeafGreen arc. Personality Lorelei is a very deceptive and cunning person. She bears an insatiable grudge against humankind for treating Pokémon poorly - a trait shared by all members of the Elite Four, excluding Bruno. Lorelei also has sadistic tendencies, namely when Red was immobilized within her ice, she continued to harm him grievously. However, Lorelei also has a kinder side, when she assists Red and the other Pokédex Holders in the fight against The Three Beasts of Team Rocket, who attacked her hometown in the Sevii Islands. Lorelei is shown to have extreme adulation for Agatha, who saved her Pokémon when she was very little. Lorelei is also shown to dislike people who purposefully get in her way, as shown when she willingly singled out Green at Cerise Island, as payback for their brief confrontation in Viridian Forest. Biography Lorelei was sobbing at the base of a construction site, over the sick body of her Seel.YL044: Clefabulous Clefable She was approached by Agatha, who asked whether she needs any assistance. Agatha deduces that her Pokémon was being affected by the toxic smog exhumed by the industrial waste pollution, but alleviated the situation by having her Gastly consume the toxic poison from Dewgong's system. This has an instantaneous effect on Dewgong, as Lorelei was unable to contain her thanks. Agatha told Lorelei that humans could cause horrible things to happen, asking whether she hated the humans for causing her Pokémon pain. She also asked Lorelei whether she would like to become her partner.YL027: Can You Diglett? Red, Green & Blue arc Lorelei and the rest of the Kanto Elite Four watched the final battle between Red and Blue at the Indigo Plateau.RGB040: A Charizard... and a Champion Yellow arc Per Lance's proposal, Lorelei sent a letter of challenge to Red, under Bruno's name. She later interrupts Bruno's training session, informing him that the winner of the Pokémon League was a Trainer named Red, and that he was to assess Red's skill under Lance's strict instructions.YL001: Ponyta Tale Later, whilst Bruno and Red are fighting one another; Lorelei and Agatha eagerly awaited the outcome.YL026: Punching Poliwrath While watching the battle, Lorelei recalled her first meeting with Agatha. When Bruno revealed to Red the importance of Pokémon and human connection, Lorelei brought him to his knees. Lorelei berated Bruno's nature, stating that Pokémon and human co-existence was impossible, and that the only solution was the eradication of all human beings. She revealed that the reason that they brought Red there was so that he could tell them where the missing Gym Leader Giovanni was, in order to complete their badge amplification device. When Red attempted to escape from the Elite Four's grasp on Aero's back, Lorelei prevented his escape; she used her Jynx to bind his legs, demanding the location of Giovanni. Lorelei realized that Red didn't know where Giovanni was. Thus, she admitted that they also brought him here to ask whether he would join the Elite Four, as he was a qualified trainer with his skills and intelect. However, when Red refuses, Lorelei and the other Elite Four members quickly turned on him; Lorelei expressed her disappointment that Red did not join them, and stated that a Trainer with his skill was a dangerous thing. The three Pokémon, Gastly, Hitmonlee and Jynx proceed to attack Red's Pokémon simultaneously, blinding Red. Lorelei apologized to Red, as her Jynx forms an ice doll of the Trainer. She proceeded to mark both Red's arms and feet, as subsequent ice crystals form on those limbs. This left Red open to attack, as Hitmonlee kicked Red in the stomach. As Red stumbled onto the ground, he told Pika to run away. Lorelei ordered her Jynx to make the ice crystals on his body spread. Red was completely enveloped within Lorelei's ice mass as Pika made its escape to warn others.YL028: Jigglypuff Jive Later, Lorelei confronted both Bill and Yellow at the Viridian Forest, having her Dewgong use Aurora Beam and Blizzard at them. She introduced herself, claiming as an Elite Four member, she wouldn't let anyone - including Pika - escape from her clutches. As Lorelei's Dewgong fired another attack, Yellow had Dody retaliate by throwing a block of ice on Lorelei. Dewgong shattered the ice, but Lorelei soon saw Bill and Yellow escaped.YL004: Do Wrong, Dewgong! Instead, Lorelei had her Cloyster fire a combined attack with Dewgong by merging Ice Beam and Spike Cannon to attack Yellow and Bill inside the cave and freeze them. She anticipated the two would come out, else they'd be pierced by her Pokémon's icy spikes. Finding a Poké Ball, Lorelei had her Pokémon crush it. Lorelei examined it to be empty, as Pika came and electrocuted Lorelei's Cloyster, stunning it. Lorelei was surprised, as Yellow and Bill did not know what Pokémon she had sent out. Lorelei pursued the two on her Dewgong, and demanded to know who the boy was. Yellow introduced himself, while Lorelei noted Yellow was not an ordinary trainer. Dewgong fired Ice Beam, which crafted a spike to stop Yellow. Yellow and Bill had Dody go to the river, but Lorelei's Dewgong emitted a wave, soaking Yellow and Bill, then had Cloyster freeze them. Yellow immediately had her Poké Ball touch the frozen wave, and Cloyster used Supersonic on them. Lorelei demanded to know how Yellow knew about the Pokémon she used, if she was outside the cave. Lorelei suspected Yellow sensed Pika's thoughts, and judging from Yellow's gesture, she deduced she was correct. Lorelei saw that Yellow also wanted to find more about Red's battle against Bruno in which Pika participated in, but couldn't find anything. Suddenly, the ice started to crack, as the Poké Ball that touched the wave sent Ratty out, who used Hyper Fang on the ice. As Lorelei went to chase them, she got attacked by some sludge from a certain person. Lorelei tried to find the attacker, who disappeared, while Yellow and Bill were too far away for Lorelei to catch them. Lorelei contacted Agatha, telling her that she let her guard down and Pika escaped. Lorelei knew Yellow's powers were weak, but they would grow stronger and would allow Yellow to read Pika's memories for the battle between Red and Bruno. To prevent that, Lorelei told that, from then on, their targets were Yellow and Pika.YL005: Cloystered Blue told Yellow the Elite Four were powerful trainers that showed no mercy to their enemies. The Gym Leaders started wondering what were the plans of the Elite Four, as they wanted to capture Pika and stop them from finding Red.YL009: As Gastly as Before Lorelei, however, was observing Bruno's training with Hitmonlee. She noticed how Hitmonlee could stretch its arms and legs, as its limbs were very elastic.YL015: The Primeape Directive Green contacted Bill, admitting she was the one that saw his and Yellow's battle against Lorelei.YL019: Hitmonlee, Baby! (One More Time) Lance, who faced Yellow, saw the scar on Pika's ear. He recalled Lorelei's plan to capture Pika, which failed due to Yellow. It also caused Lorelei to be angry, as she was a perfectionist.YL022: Breath of the Dragonair Part 3 Lorelei and Agatha saw as Lance returned and planned his revenge on Yellow for his defeat.YL023: Extricated from Exeggutor Lorelei and Agatha watched as the Pokédex Holders, as well as Team Rocket executives, were coming to Cerise Island, Lance ordered the Elite Four to regroup, but since Bruno was at Mt. Moon, Lance demanded him to come to Cerise Island. The Team Rocket executives, allied by the Pokédex Holders (except Red, who was still missing and replaced by Bill) went to challenge the Elite Four on Cerise Island.YL030: Allied by Alakazam! When Green teamed up with Team Rocket executive Sabrina, they found Sabrina's Marsh Badge on a pod. Lorelei bound both their hands together with ice doll, reminding if the doll were to shatter, they would, too. She began to attack the pair with a barrage from her Cloyster, who used Ice Beam. Green and Sabrina tried to get into their own directions, but failed, since they were still bound by the icy cuffs. Lorelei was amused, seeing this made her job of defeating them much easier. Sabrina had her Venomoth use Sleep Powder and Green had Nido use Double Kick. Lorelei's Cloyster's Blizzard made the Sleep Powder redirect onto Nido, making it asleep. While Sabrina and Green were arguing even more, Lorelei sent her Jynx, who used Thrash on Green. Sabrina noted how Lorelei focused her attacks only on Green. Lorelei also showed she captured Green's Horsea; Lorelei's Slowbro, who had eyes on its shell as well, saw that Horsea was following it and presented the latter to Lorelei. Lorelei dared Green to get her Horsea back. Ignoring Sabrina's warning this was a trap, Green went to get Horsea back, but was pounded by Jynx. This resulted in Green getting knocked out. Sabrina saw she had to get the ice cuffs off if she had any chance of winning the battle, but Lorelei reminded she had to take the ice dolls back. Sabrina had Venomoth attempt to take the dolls from Cloyster, who simply withdrew. Instead, Venomoth used Mega Drain, which defeated Cloyster, but Lorelei managed to snatch the ice dolls, preventing Sabrina from obtaining them.YL033: Valiant Venomoth! Continuing the battle, Sabrina's Alakazam fired Psychic, but had little effect, due to Slowbro's Amnesia. Lorelei claimed there was some advantage to being slow, as Slowbro saw that Horsea was following it. She also wondered what would happen if the Shellder that bit Slowbro's tail would bite the head. Jynx used Lovely Kiss, which confused Sabrina's Venomoth and Alakazam. Sabrina and Green (who was still unconscious) fell off a cliff, as the former was hanging. Lorelei claimed Sabrina could simply cut off Green's hand. Sabrina refused to do so, for even if she was a member of Team Rocket, she would never betray her allies. Jynx used Pound, which made Sabrina and Green fall down. As Lorelei gloated in her victory, Green, who woke up, had her Blasty emit water out to fly, thus saving herself and Sabrina. Lorelei was impressed, and asked if Green knew why Lorelei targeted only her with the attacks during the battle. Green claimed it was that she helped Yellow, and became a threat of the Elite Four. Lorelei was impressed, and wanted to know, before she finished both of them off, why was Green fighting the battle. Green also admitted her reason was to find more about the mysterious bird that took her away when she was little.YL043: Bang the Drum, Slowbro Lorelei noted Green actually put a device in Yellow's hat, so whenever Yellow was in trouble, Green would come to assist her. Green confirmed this, and sent Clefy. Lorelei did not see Clefy, who actually used Minimize and snatched the ice dolls. As Blasty faced Jynx, Lorelei went after Clefy. By accident, Clefy dropped the ice dolls, from which a part of it was destroyed. The ice cuffs split from one another, but Green's arm was destroyed, and she started to scream. Lorelei proclaimed that was what she deserved for opposing her. However, Green informed Lorelei that that was her intention, as she and Sabrina are no longer bound together. "Green's" arm dissipates, proceeding to envelop Lorelei. Instantly, Lorelei realized that she was deceived, as Ditto formed around her and Jynx. Green revealed to Lorelei that her real arm was merely hidden within her jacket, and had Ditto mimic the shape of her arm in order to fool her. Lorelei was impressed Green pulled that off against a member of the Elite Four, but Green claimed Lorelei wasn't bad herself. Lorelei realized that her dream of a Pokémon paradise would go unfulfilled, and there could be more Pokémon that would be poisoned by pollution, just like her Seel had been. Green thoroughly apologized, before Lorelei collapsed.YL044: Clefabulous Clefable Agatha, facing Blue, recalled as she, Bruno and Lorelei surrounded Red at Mt. Moon. She knew Pika had forseen their attack and thought it had made its plan for revenge on the Elite Four back then.YL045: Gimme Shellder With Sabrina's disappearance and the arrival of the the Legendary Bird, Green left Lorelei and Jynx lying unconsciously on the floor.YL049: The Might of... Metapod?! FireRed & LeafGreen arc Red, Bill and Blue tracked a challenger on Four Island. There, they encountered Lorelei, who also wished to fight Team Rocket.FRLG009: My, My, My Mimic Lorelei reminded the boys this was her home she wanted to protect from such menaces. She wanted to know if Team Rocket was seen in Icefall Cave. Before they could answer, Carr of The Three Beasts appeared and captured them with his machine, then started attacking the wild Pokémon, which shocked Lorelei. Red's Venusaur used Frenzy Plant and Blue's Charizard fired Blast Burn, which Carr reflected using his machine. Sird and Orm joined in, scolding Carr for "playing with these people". Red went to attack them, so Carr had one of his Forretress explode. To save everyone, Lorelei had Slowking dig a hole for everyone to escape to her house, even if Blue was annoyed how many dolls Lorelei had. However, all of them were shocked when Carr, Sird and Orm demanded the Pokédex Holders to be taken to them, else they would terrorize the islands.FRLG010: A Beastly Cold Reception Since they had little choice left, Red and Blue decided to fight Carr on Five Island and Orm on Six Island, while Lorelei promised to fight Sird on Seven Island. The group went on a boat, which sailed away to reach the islands as close as possible.FRLG011: Put Your Beast Foot Forward Eventually, she faced Sird. In the middle of the battle, Lorelei noticed something on Five Island. Sird reminded her not to drop her guard, as her Persian started attacking her. Sird also claimed they have unlocked the ruins of the islands, as hordes of Unown started coming out and defeated her Slowking. Lorelei sent her Cloyster out, which defeated the Unown with Spike Cannon. However, Sird used this distraction, for her Starmie used Camouflage. Lorelei tried to have her Cloyster protect both of them, but was too late, as she was heavily injured by Starmie's Hyper Beam. Lorelei fell down, but as Sird was leaving, she had her Jynx mark Sird's leg with ice.FRLG013: Some Things Are Better Left Unown Her unconscious body was brought to Red by Mewtwo, who had rescued her.FRLG016: It Takes Patience, Knowledge and a Really Quick Beedrill Red carried Lorelei to the ship and introduced Mewtwo to others.FRLG017: Red, Green, Blue and Mewtwo Too After waking up, Lorelei was greeted by Ultima. Lorelei felt an honor to have met the legendary trainer. However, she warned that Team Rocket was not in the Trainer Tower Red, Green and Blue were visiting. She admitted she let Jynx mark Sird to pinpoint her location and saw that Sird was on a machine that moved very fast.FRLG019: Meet Deoxys, and Deoxys, and Deoxys, and... Lorelei, Ultima and a sailor went inside the tower to help the Pokédex Holders. They were glad that Green's parents were saved. Ultima decided to help the Pokédex Holders out, asking of Lorelei to take care of her Dragonite. In addition, Lorelei promised to Green she would look after her parents.FRLG020: Secrets from Sneasel After the fighting at Trainer Tower was over, Ultima called Mr. Briney, who reported Mew was flying to Kanto. This forced Ultima, Blue, Professor Oak, Lorelei, Green and her parents to sail back to Kanto.FRLG027: Mewtwo and Mew Too The group soon reached Vermilion City, from where Blue and Green went to help Red.FRLG031: Start the Countdown, Starmie As the Pokédex Holders, including Yellow and Silver, saved the city by preventing the airship to crash, Lorelei, Professor Oak and Ultima went to congratulate the children. Lorelei saw that Sird was approaching them, but to prevent that, she had her Jynx create an ice doll, and started marking the body parts to freeze Sird. However, just as they arrived to the children, they were in shock that all of them have been petrified by Sird.FRLG035: Phew for Mew Emerald arc Lorelei was seen on one of the Seagallop ferries, sailing to the Battle Frontier.EM035: Epilogue HeartGold & SoulSilver arc Bruno, who became a member of the Johto Elite Four, remembered his past alliance with Lorelei of the Kanto Elite Four, due to his viewpoints having diverged with hers.HGSS003: One Tough Togepi Pokémon In rotation Gallery Lorelei YL Adventures.png|Lorelei's appearance from Yellow arc. Lorelei and Agatha watch Bruno and Red fight.png|Lorelei observes Bruno evaluating Red's skills. Yellow and Bill pursued by Lorelei.png|Lorelei pursues Yellow and Bill. Lorelei observes Green's intervention.png|Lorelei observes Green rescuing Sabrina. Lorelei and Jynx surprised by Ditto.png|Lorelei taken offguard by Green's Ditto. Carr traps Lorelei and the Dex Holders.png|Lorelei captured by Carr of The Three Beasts. Lorelei and team.png|Lorelei's artwork in Yellow arc See also *Lorelei (anime) *Lorelei (Origins) *Lorelei (Generations) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Elite Four Category:Reformed characters Category:Female characters